Nip nips
by Spearlike Mage
Summary: "Liara's nipples were acting up. This was a job for the Savior of the Citadel."


This is just a one shot I came up with. I wanted to practice writing a little bit more of a story and I actually enjoyed it.

My Shepard has let the hero worship go to her head. So would I if I ever saved the galaxy.

And just so you know: English isn't my first language and I excuse myself now for any mistakes I may have done.

Disclaimer: I don't own this characters.

* * *

"Joker, have we scanned all the planets in this solar system?"

"Yes, ma'am. Even that tiny blip the space map calls an asteroid but I'd say it's more of a penis shaped space rock formation"

"I can't stand it any longer. The Normandy isn't exactly a theme park and watching Vega do pull ups is starting to get really boring, why can't Mordin hurry up with that damn cure?"

"I assume that probing any Krogan, but especially Wrex isn't an easy task"

Shepard just snorted and stomped away towards the elevator. The boredom was starting to get to her and she was getting grumpier and grumpier for every day. Fortunately the crew understood and didn't even make eye contact. Jane was like a rabid dog when she was bored that turned in to a needy and attention starving puppy if you looked her in the eye.

She pushed the button for the elevator and stepped in when it arrived. Maybe Garrus had some ideas of what to do.

The door swooshed open to the main battery. Garrus stood hunched over a glowing panel mumbling numbers to himself and punching some buttons.

"Hey Garrus, my man!"

"Oh hello Shepard"

"Do you want to drink some beer and then shoot the cans in the docking bay?"

"Sorry, no can do. Got some calibrations that needs to be done"

"Gaaaah no calibrations!" Shepards was turning red and she thrust a finger in Garrus face.

"Woaw woaw calm down, I won't budge to satisfy you. You are not a child even though you act like one most of the time"

Folding her hand into a fist to seem more threatening and giving Garrus her most scary look she usually reserved for the Reapers.

The death glare and shaking fist didn't have the result Shepard was looking for. Garrus seemed to be immune to her intimidation technique.

Laughing Garrus said "Haven't Hackett called yet about a new Cerberus place to bust?"

"No!" Shepard was now pouting and it wasn't very dignifying.

Before Garrus could laugh at her even more she left but not without hissing at him first. She was the commander after all and she demanded the respect.

Shepard took the elevator to the Crow's nest, only barely managing to contain herself from drop kicking the panel. Maybe that was all it needed to start going at normal elevator speed.

Kicking of her shoes and plopping down on the couch she turned on the only movie she owned - Blasto, the jellyfish stings. It's great but not even that cool scene were Blasto fought at least 50 henchmen over a pit of lava did it for her anymore. Watching someone shoot enemies with a gun in each tentacle only reminded Shepard that it had been over two weeks since she shot something.

The credits were rolling and Jane was thinking about seeing it again, but instead she turned her omni tool on and hovered her finger over Liara's name. Liara can always make her less grumpy than she usually is, but since she joined the Normandy on Mars the war has kept her busy as the Shadow Broker. Meaning, no time for Shepard and no time for sexy stuff, which only added to the long list of things that annoyed Shepard. Shepard denied it, but getting turned down from even a cuddle hurt her feelings and she didn't really wanted to give Liara the opportunity to do it again.

Knowing she was being ridiculous, of course Liara wasn't turning her down without a reason, and a galactic war was a reason even Shepard couldn't argue. She just wanted to hear how she was and maybe kill a couple of minutes so she pushed Liara's name and it took a few seconds before she answered.

"Shepard?" Liara sounded even more breathless than usual.

"Are you okay? You do not sound okay" Shepard immediately felt concern for her bond mate.

"Ehm no it's just AH! It's just.."

"Liara, you are acting weird. What are you doing?" Shepard's curiosity peaked. That sounded almost like a sound Liara does when they were embracing eternity. Was she really?..

"I don't know what's happening. My nipples hnnn.. my nipples, they are so sensitive. I can't even move. Wearing a shirt hurts".

There was no answer.

"Shepard, are you there? Shepard?"

She wasn't, she was punching the button for the elevator to summon - thirty times. Liara's nipples were acting up. This was a job for the Savior of the Citadel.

Making her way to Liara's room she realized she forgot to put shoes on. Avoiding the curious gaze from Ashley and the knowing one from Traynor, she managed to get to her door in record time.

"I'm here!" Shepard announced pushing her shoulders and elbows back and her chest forward making her most heroic pose and nailing it.

"I started to worry. I thought you fell and hit your head when you became quiet"

"Shepard don't fall"

"But with the Mako.."

"That was the Mako falling, not me"

During their little bantering Jane's eyes zeroed in on Liara's breasts. She was laying on the bed wearing only her pants. Shepard could see from the doorway that Liara's nipples were rock hard.

Playing it cool even do all she wanted was to do a bee line to her breasts and suck a nipple into her mouth. Shepard leaned against the door in her most casual fashion with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Soooo what's up with you?"

"I don't know. I was working and now my nipples are so stiff it hurts"

Shepard walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hmmm that's weird. Since we know you're not preggers or anything.. right?"

"I would have told you if that was the case"

Liara tried to move, but just a hint of air grazing her hardened nipples made her squirm in anguish. Shepard scooted farther up on the bed so she was aligned with Liara's upper body. She could now see how they were impossibly hard. She have never seen them so stiff before.

"Shepard.."

Shepard reach out a hand and let it hover right above Liara's left breast. She looked Liara in the eye, there was a slight crease between her eyes.

Letting one of her fingers brush the nipple very lightly she felt Liara shudder and pulled back immediately.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, it's just very sensitive"

Feeling bolder Shepard cupped the breast without touching the nipple. She could tell from Liara's reaction that it was somewhere between a pleasurable and painful touch.

Letting her thumb trace around the areola listening to any indications that what she was doing brought to much pain to her bond mate.

When Liara didn't tell her to stop she leaned in to suck the nipple into her mouth. Liara gasped for air and let out a long moan.

Shepard sucked the hard nipple farther into her mouth and Liara grabbed the back of her head to push her closer to her. The warmth of Shepard's mouth soothed her aching peak.

"Oh my god, Shepard"

Letting the nipple go with a pop Shepard grinned back at Liara.

"I think your nipples likes me"

"Please Shepard"

Without needing to say anything else Shepard once again took the nipple between her lips and used them to put extra pressure on it. Liara kicked the bed but didn't push her away.

"More"

Shepard took more of the nipple in and reached for Liara's other breast, giving it a soft squeeze. She really loved Liara's breasts. They were round, soft and heavy and just the perfect shade of blue. Her nipples even not as hard as they were now felt perfect between Shepard's fingers or between her lips and they had an even more perfect shade of darker blue.

Rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and flicking the other pert bud with her tongue Shepard reveled in all the moans Liara let past her lips.

This day couldn't get any better. Since the last time they had sex it had been rushed and needy, but now the slow pace, the admiration Shepard felt for Liara was overwhelming. She could feel it in her body, mostly in her pants.

Trying to rub her thighs together to ease the pressure she scooted closer to Liara, so her entire body was pressed against hers.

Liara's moaning was getting louder in combination with gasps whenever Shepard let her teeth grace her sensitive nipple.

"Mmmm Shepard, I'm so close"

Shepard moaned at the words and increased her ministrations, pinching and pulling the nipple while sucking hard on the other.

Liara's back arched pushing more of her breast into Shepard's mouth, which Shepard happily took and sucked even harder.

Shepard was going mad with lust. She couldn't stop herself from pushing a hand inside her own underwear, moaning when she was met by wetness and a hard clit.

She could hear Liara's moaning getting loader. She increased her stroking of her clit, her moaning caused Liara to cry out loud since the vibrations shot wonderful pleasure from her nipple down to her own clit.

She was getting close, Shepard's tongue and fingers were exquisite and she could feel her orgasm start to build up.

Hearing her bond mate getting closer and closer to the edge spurred Shepard's desire even more and the feeling, being able to give her lover an orgasm without touching her between her legs, made her chest swell with pride.

Shepard could feel how her own orgasm was just out of reach so she flicked her clit harder and faster, panting into Liara's breast.

The feeling of fluttering against her thigh, knowing Shepard was pleasuring herself was too much. Liara was holding Shepard's head against her chest with an iron grip as her azure began to contract with her orgasm. The high pitch cry and the shaking of her body flew Shepard over the edge with her. Making her involuntarily pinch Liara's nipple harder, prolonging her bond mates orgasm.

After a few moments and coming down from her orgasm Shepard lifted her head to look at Liara and then down on her breasts.

"Mission accomplished, nipples back to normal" she said with a grin.

"Hmmm Shepard, if anyone could do it, it would be you"

"You are such a flatterer. I'm just happy you want to be with me"

Looking down on Shepard with half lidded eyes she reached out to stroke her commander's freckled cheek. Shepard leaned in to the touch and then turned her head to kiss her palm.

"I think I'll be able to stand a few more days without a ground mission after this"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. You'll make me very happy if you leave a review. I'm always looking to improve my writing.


End file.
